Holiday Insanity
by Bowleena
Summary: This is a sort of sideshot to my story 'Insanity Songs'. Characters from all sorts of animes and mangas will be appearing and singing weird Holiday songs! ... so. Why haven't you clicked on the title yet? You should read this story! And Insanity songs too
1. DNAngel: Takeshi

Whoot! My first in this new series. This is a sort of side-shot to Insanity Songs, one of my other stories. So, first up is… TAKESHI! Singing, "I farted on Santa's lap"!

Aren't you happy?

OH, and italics mean singing, and bold means comments. The person specified at the beginning is the one who sings the whole song, unless otherwise said.

Takeshi: _Mom made beans for dinner _

**Daisuke: Um, Takeshi… you don't have a mom.**_  
You know I ate em all  
Said come get your coat on  
Goin to the mall_

_Gonna visit Santa  
And sit upon his knee_

**Dark: You went to the mall. To visit SANTA? You're fourteen years old! You don't have a mom to force you to go, like Daisuke!**

**Daisuke: Hey!**_  
But all that I could think about  
Was how not to cut the cheese_

**Satoshi: Like we REALLY needed to know that.**_  
Waiting there for Santa   
Thought that I'd explode _

**Satoshi: Daisuke-san, your friend is insanely disgusting.**_  
The gas bubble grew bigger  
With every ho ho ho  
Try my best to hide that_

_I was doing swell  
But when I sat down on Santa's lap he hollered what's that smell!_

**Everyone: Eeeeeeeww!**_  
I farted on Santa's lap  
now Christmas is gonna stink for me  
I farted on Santa's lap  
now I'll get (fart sound) under my Christmas tree  
_**Krad: Twitch, Twitch. **_  
I asked him for a baseball  
I asked him for a bat  
I asked him for some ice skates  
but I'll get none of that  
I asked him for a lot of things  
I'll have to do with out  
when I sat down on Santa's lap  
I let one slip out_

**Emiko: We get it already. Sweetie, you have some odd friends.**

_I farted on Santa's lap  
now Christmas is gonna stink for me  
I farted on Santa's lap  
now I'll get (fart sound) under my Christmas tree_

**Satoshi: He already said that. He did didn't he. He did! He repeated what he said before AGAIN and he'll do it again I just know it!**_  
On Christmas eve I snuck out  
of my bed with out a sound  
went down to the living room to take a look around  
and then I saw Santa next to the Christmas tree  
his arms were full of presents and they were all for me  
put them in a pile got up to turn around  
then blew a fart with such great force our tree all most cam down!  
So I'll always cherish that special moment when _

_I realized even old saint nick rips one now and then  
_**Kosuke: I MUST MAKE A COMMENT I MUST…**

**Risa: Me too I HATE YOU TAKESHI you keep trying to report on Dark and you sing weird songs!**

**Riku: I don't like this song.**_  
I farted on Santa's lap  
now Christmas didn't stink for me  
I farted on Santa's lap  
I didn't get (fart sound) under my Christmas tree_

AN: Well, that's a weird song. That wasn't a great chapter, but it'll do.

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena_  
_


	2. DNAngel: Risa

So here's the second chapter. Rejoice! XD It's Risa from DNAngel. Takeshi is from DNAngel too. Did I say that? Oh well.

Risa: _Buh-bum.. buh-bum...  
Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_**Dark:… I thought she liked me.**_  
Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue,  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_**Satoshi: No. No. No… she's going to repeat everything! I'll go INSANE**

**Krad: You already are.**_  
Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my christmas list  
_**Riku: She sounds like this all the time, except she's usually talking about Dark, not junk. And it usually gets worse.**_  
Santa baby, I want a yacht and really thats not a lot  
Been an angel all year   
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_**Satoshi: SHE SAID IT AGAIN!**_  
Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_**Satoshi: NOOO…!**_  
Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques,  
Sign your x on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
_**Satoshi: twitch twitch noooo**_  
Come and trim my chirstmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me  
_**Krad: I may be wrong, but since when does Tiffany's make Christmas Tree decorations?**_  
Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,  
I don't mean on the phone,   
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
_**Satoshi: NOOO NOT AGAIN…!**_  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight._

AN: Antoher. Now, if anyone has any requests…?

Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena


	3. Fruits Basket: Akito

Hmmm who should I make sing this song…? Let's think… how about… hmm, someone evil, but not Krad, I have one for him… how about someone not from DNAngel… um… YES! Akito from Fruits Basket! Enjoy 

Akito: _The elves are dressed in leather  
And the angels are in chains  
Christmas with the Devil_

**Tohru: I though he was supposed to have the spirit of the Jade King in him?**

_The sugar plums are rancid  
And the stockings are in flames   
Christmas with the Devil _

Tohru: Hmm maybe your curse changed? I never knew that could happen!

_There's a demon in my belly  
And a gremlin in my brain  
There's someone up the chimney hole  
And Satan is his name _

**Tohru: How exciting, a changed crse! Now if I cold figure out how that happened, I could save Kyo! Oh, and all the other Sohmas.**

_The rats ate all the presents  
And the reindeer ran away   
Christmas with the Devil_

**Tohru: Reindeer? I never heard of a reindeer in the zodiac. Is it new?**

_There'll be no Father Christmas  
'Cause it's Evils holiday   
Christmas with the Devil_

**Tohru: Since when is Christmas evil? I've got to admit, I'm feeling a bit confused.**

_No bells in Hell  
No snow below-  
Silent Night, Violent Night _

**Tohru: I don't think that's how the song goes… but I'm not sure! So, you're probably right.**

_So come all ye unfaithful  
Don't be left out in the cold  
You don't need no invitation, no  
Your ticket is your soul_

**Tohru: Oh my, that doesn't sound very pleasant. Are you sure you're alright Akito-sama?**

**AN: Well that was incredibly hilarious to write XD**

**Yay for blue popsicles, -Bowleena**


End file.
